Whats Wrong?
by DaeMinJae
Summary: [UP] Ada sesuatu yang salah disini, sesuatu yang tersembunyi. /Ken/Leo/Keo fanfiction. Shounen-ai. AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Keo fanfiction.**

 **.**

 **Shounen-ai, little bit Yaoi.**

 **PG-13**

 **©Don't Copypaste and plagiarsm, This just fanfiction, don't bash okay. Don't like don't read.**

 **.**

 **What's Wrong?**

 **Prologue**

"Bin Akan kemari? Sungguh? Ayah tidak berbohong kan? Nanti akan ku telpon Bin. Baru aku akan memutuskan pilihan"

"Ayah, aku menerima beasiswanya"

"Fansku akan berkurang sangat banyak cih.. kenapa juga pindah kemari" orang itu menggerutu dalam hati.

Sebenarnya ada satu rahasia yang sangat rahasia dari diri seorang (pip) sekarang. Namun saat ini belum bisa dijelaskan apa itu, dan apakah memiliki sebab atau tidak.

"K-kau kenapa m-melakukan ini J-Jung-san? Kau sengaja?"

"Bukankah kita hanya sebatas kenal saja?"

"Ah, begitu. Kalau kutanya masalahnya tentang apa kau mau menjawab?" Ujarnya, dan langsung dibalas gelengan.

"K-kau... tak berbohong kan? A-aku tidak bisa membayangkan ini ternyata-"

Dirinya sudah membolos 3 hari semenjak itu. Apa boleh buat ini karenanya kan?

"A-aku tidak bisa, ada orang lain yang aku cintai. Gomenasai"

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu"

Suara pesawat take off itu terdengar keras ditelinganya. Ia terlambat... D-dia sudah... pergi.

"Kenapa orang ini selalu mengirim email sih"

Tidak semua berjalan mulus sesuai keinginan. Masih terdapat jalan yang berkelok kelok.

THE AND

Hai hai haiiii... Jae back yuhu.. Ada satu info; Jae mo hiatus t.t tapi keknya ini ga bikin ff lagi yang baru gitu. Paling nanti Cuman lanjutin Dreamer ama It's my fault.

Sebenernya ini udah selese. Clear. Cuman karena Jae orang yang suka nunda/? Jadi kasih prolog doeloe haha.

Ahh, ada yang otaku? Nanya anime sho-ai atau Sci-fi yang keren itu apa aja? XD

Last word, mind to review?


	2. END

"Beasiswa? Benarkah ayah? aku akan sekolah ditempat elit itu?-" Suara itu terdengar sangat lah senang. Dengan hentakan kaki yang terdengar seperti hentakan kaki seorang anak berusia sekitar lima tahun yang diperbolehkan beli es krim. Tapi sedetik setelah itu ekspresinya langsung berubah sedih. "-Tapi ayah akan sendiri disini, tidak ada yang menjaga ayah, andai ada Ibu dan juga Bin.."

Suara itu melemah. Isakan tangis mulai terdengar pelan. Orang yang dipanggil ayah itu mengusak kepala anaknya. Dan tersenyum tipis. Ia tau anaknya ini sedang bimbang antara memilih ikut sekolah ke tempat kelahiran ayahnya atau menjaga ayahnya yang sudah lumayan tua ini disini dan sekolah disini.

"Kau ambilah beasiswa itu.. bukankah kau ingin bersekolah ke tanah kelahiran ayah? Ayah disini bisa menjaga diri ayah sendiri. Tidak perlu khawatir _oniichan_. Lagi pula adikmu juga akan pindah kemari menemani ayah. Jadi, jangan menangis layaknya perempuan okay" Ucapan bijak ayahnya itu membuat dirinya tak bergeming. Ia sangat sangat sangat ingin bersekolah dikorea. Tanah kelahiran ayahnya. Apalagi disekolah elit paling favorit dinegara itu.

"Bin Akan kemari? Sungguh? Ayah tidak berbohong kan? Nanti akan ku telpon Bin. Baru aku akan memutuskan pilihan" sang Ayah hanya mengangguk, anaknya ini sangatlah bijak, walau terkadang sikapnya melebihi anak anak. Tapi ia sangat menjaga keluarganya dari bahaya. Bahkan hampir berulang kali rumah mereka dirampok. Tapi sang anak itu menyergap sang rampok dengan cara cara jenius entah muncul dari mana. Walau ia tahu, ditubuhnya akan mengalir darah merah pekat.

Sang anak itu melangkah meninggalkan ayahnya. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang bernuansa chopper. Semua serba chopper, ranjangnya, bantal, lemari, dan seluruh isinya. Mungkin terlihat fanatik tapi itu lah dirinya.

Ia menyandarkan dirinya dipojok kamar, kepalanya tertunduk. Semua pikiran berkeliling dikepalanya. Tapi dirinya tidak terpikir sama sekali 'pikiran negatif'. Karena menurut ucapan ibunya dulu "Satu pikiran negatif akan merusak seluruh pikiran positif".

Ia menghela nafas. Dan merogoh kantung celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel, masih dengan cassing chooper. Ia menekan angka dua dari tombol panggilan. Tertera nama 'Bin' adiknya. Sesuai dengan ucapannya ia menelpon Bin hanya untuk menayakan tentang kebenarannya pulang kemari.

Terkejut. Ia terkejut mendengar pernyataan adiknya. Seharusnya dari awal ia tidak perlu menelpon Bin. Ia seperti tidak percaya terhadap perkataan ayahnya. Ia meletakan ponselnya dilantai. Ia duduk sila dengan tangan bertumpu pada paha layaknya orang yang ingin melakukan yoga. Ia langsung berdiri dan keluar kamarnya.

"Ayah, ayah... aku sudah memutuskan..." anak itu berkeliling mencari ayahnya. Setelah lama mencari ia menemukan ayahnya yang tengah duduk ditaman belakang rumah mereka. Ia menghampiri ayahnya, dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping ayahnya.

"Ayah, aku menerima beasiswanya"

 **Keo fanfiction.**

 **.**

 **Shounen-ai, little bit Yaoi.**

 **PG-13**

 **©Don't Copypaste and plagiarsm, This just fanfiction, don't bash okay. Don't like don't read.**

 **Maafkan Jae jika ada suatu kejanggalan, dan sebangsanya.**

 **.**

 **What's Wrong?**

"Kyaaaa.. Leo! Leo! Leo!"

Teriakan itu langsung berbunyi nyaring. Saat orang yang dipanggil Leo itu masuk kedalam sekolah. Hampir seluruh siswa bahkan laki-laki pun juga ada yang ikut berteriak.

Leo, orang itu dalam hati tidak memperdulikan teriakan itu. Sikap acuh tak acuhnya itu terlihat begitu sombong. Ok, Leo memang tetkenal dengan sikap acuh tak acuhnya. Menurut mereka itu sangatlah keren.

Hingga... seorang siswi baru itu datang. Teriakan mulai berganti dengan bisikan bisikan 'siapa dia'.

"Hello, saya Lee Ken. Pindahan dari Okinawa, Jepang. Mohon bantuannya."

Orang itu, dengan body tinggi, tubuh ramping, hidung mancung, bibirnya yang tebal, kulit yang putih, seragam perempuan khas sekolah tersebut melekat sempurna ditubuhnya. Jangan lupa surai _raven_ sebahunya. Itu terlihat sangat kawaii, semua orang mengucapkan kata wow, ada yang dengan suara keras bahkan sampai sangat pelan pun. Tapi satu orang yang terlihat sangat tidak suka.

"Fansku akan berkurang sangat banyak cih.. kenapa juga pindah kemari" orang itu menggerutu dalam hati. Ia sangat kesal, walau wajahnya terlihat biasa saja. Apalagi, sang guru itu menyuruh anak baru itu duduk disampingnya. Mungkin kalau dalam bentuk manga sudah terlihat garis garis disekitar dahinya, auranya berubah menjadi gelap.

Bunyi langkah sepatu itu sangat nyaring ditelinga Leo. Setiap langkah terdengar seperti sengatan listrik berjuta juta volt. Leo tidak bergeming, ia tidak menyadari bahwa anak baru itu sudah disebelahnya.

"Oi, bolehkah aku tau namamu?" Ken, orang itu bertanya.

Deg, Jantung Leo seperti berhenti berdetak saat mendengar suara itu. Ia menoleh tetap dengan wajah datarnya. Tangan orang itu terulur untuk bersalaman. "Jung Leo." Ujarnya, Tanpa membalas uluran tangan tersebut. Ken -orang itu hanya mengangguk mengerti kalau oranh disebelahnya itu pendiam, tidak banyak bicara.

Seusai pelajaran yang beberapa jam lamanya, istirahat pun tiba. Kebanyakan murid kelas tersebut mendekati meja Leo dengan Ken. Bahkan banyak yang mengucapkan bahwa mereka itu serasi. Dan dapat dilihat kedua pipi Ken Sudah merah merona. Malu.

Sebenarnya ada satu rahasia yang sangat rahasia dari diri seorang Ken sekarang. Namun saat ini belum bisa dijelaskan apa itu, dan apakah memiliki sebab atau tidak.

.

©Copyright-daeminjae

.

"Jung-san kau mau mengantarku berkeliling disekolah sekarang?-" Ken, anak itu menatap Leo dengan puppy eyes yang sangat kawaii. Leo hanya diam, tidak memperdulikan perkataan itu. Ken yang ingin mendengar jawaban 'iya' dari bibirnya itu hanya menampakkan wajah kecewanya. "Gomenasai Jung-san, aku tidak jadi meminta. Aku akan meminta ke yang lain saja" Ujar Ken, kepalanya ia tundukkan pelan, seharusnya memang dirinya tidak meminta dengan teman sebangkunya itu.

Ken berdiri dari bangkunya dengan menggendong tasnya, melakukan bow 30 derajat berulang kali dan melangkah keluar kelas. Saat Ken sudah mencapai pintu, sebuah tangan menariknya. Ken terkejut, tubuhnya sudah berada tepat didepan orang yang menariknya. Ken belum melihat wajahnya, tapi kalau dari tubuhnya, ini... Jung-san. Ken langsung mendongak menatap Leo yang menampakkan wajah datarnya.

Leo mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Ken yang sudah berjarak lima senti dari tubuhnya, empat, tiga, dua, satu... "Aku akan menemanimu mengelilingi sekolah, tapi besok, sepulang sekolah". Ujar Leo, Ken yang masih kaget semakin kaget mendengar itu. Ditambah lagi dirinya bisa merasakan hembusan nafas pelan itu, aroma parfum yang memabukkan. Ken hanya mengangguk kaku.

Ken mundur selangkah besar dari tubuh Leo. Tapi, dengan reflek entah kenapa, Leo menarik punggung Ken dengan cepat hingga keduanya... berciuman. Hanya menempel sebenarnya. Ken membulatkan matanya, dirinya juga tidak melepas tautan bibir tersebut. Hingga Leo, melepasnya.

Tubuh Ken tiba tiba bergetar hebat. "K-kau kenapa m-melakukan ini J-Jung-san? Kau sengaja?" Suara Ken bergetar. Ia tidak menyangkanya, Leo melakukan hal semacam ini padanya. Dirinya kan...

Buggh!.

Ken menonjok perut Leo dengan keras dan berlari keluar. Tapi langkahnya berhenti sejenak, dan berbalik. Ia menatap Leo dengan pandangan yang tajam, kecewa. "Dan, acara mengelilingi sekolah besok batal! Aku tidak mau!", setelah mengucapkan itu ia berlari dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Leo menatap kepergian Ken dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Menyesal? Senang? Sedih? Dan yang lain mencampur aduk. Leo menunduk dan berucap pelan, "Maafkan aku..."

.

©Copyright-daeminjae

.

Ken side.

Ken masih berlari menjauh, ia langsung berlari menuju stasiun kereta. Dengan cepat dia menaiki kereta kearah apartementnya dengan teman sesama mendapat beasiswa. Namun dia asli korea, dan tinggal dipelosok.

Ken menghembuskan nafasnya saat kereta sudah berjalan. Matanya masih terlihat sungai bekas ia menitikkan air matanya tadi. ia memejamkan matanya, namun, bayang bayang Leo saat menciumnya tadi berputar putar diotaknya.

"K-kenapa Jung-san tadi menciumku? Bahkan kita tidak dekat sama sekali. Andai kau tau, aku tidak menganggapmu buruk karena aku yakin kau tak sengaja Jung-san, tapi jika diingat itu juga membuat hatiku sakit, karena kau telah mencuri first kissku" Ken menyentuh bibirnya tadi, rasanya masih terasa hang at. Itu membuat Ken merona.

"Yaaa, kenapa jadi seperti ini sih... aku kan masih suka dengan Keiko-chan. Aku tidak boleh suka dengan yang lain. Aku hanya menyukai Keiko-chan" Ken memukul kepalanya berulang kali. Ia ingat pacarnya yang dijepang itu. Perempuan cantik berdarah jepang itu adalah pacarnya dari 2 tahun yang lalu. Tunggu, Perempuan? Ken lesbian?

.

Ken sudah berada didepan apartement nya, ia menggesekkan kartu identitasnya ke mesin kecil yang tertempel disitu. Alhasil pintu terbuka, Ken memasukkan kartu itu lalu mendorongnya.

"Oniichan, Aku pulang..."

Ken berteriak, lalu melepas sepatunya. Ia berdiri lagi dan masuk menggunakam sandal rumah. Ia menengok kanan kiri, tidak ada siapapun. Dimana Oniichan?

"Oniichan, kau dimana?! Belum pulang?" Ken berteriak lagi. Kali ini tangannya menggaruk-garuk rambutnya, gatal. Dan menariknya. Terlepas, ternyata hanya sebuah wig saja. Ken memiliki rambut seukuran rambut laki laki dengan warna coklat keabu abuan.

Tak lama keluar seseorang dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang dikalungkan dileher. Ia tersenyum. "Ken-ah kau sudah datang? Bagaimana hari pertamamu?" Orang itu langsung berjalan kearah Ken Dan memeluknya.

"Sangat tidak menyenangkan, kalau kau bagaimana nii-chan?" Ken menampakkan raut kecewanya lagi. Yang dipanggil nii-chan itu mengagguk angguk, "Ah, begitu. Kalau kutanya masalahnya tentang apa kau mau menjawab?" Ujarnya, dan langsung dibalas gelengan oleh Ken.

Kita perkenalkan secara resmi si Onii-chan. Dia bernama Cha... Cha... Cha Hakyeon. Lebih tua satu tahun dari Ken, dia menempati kelas tingkat akhir. Sedangkan Ken masih dikelas dua. Karena beda gedung, mereka berdua jadi tidak dapat bertemu. Dia orangnya baik, menurut Ken. Waktu pertama mereka bertemu, Ia melihat Hakyeon menangis karena itu... itu... tidak mau meninggalkan orangtuanya.

.

.

Leo Side.

Leo sedang memegang bibirnya. Dirinya berpikir, 'kenapa tadi dirinya mencium Ken? Bahkan kita hanya sebatas kenal saja'.

"Bodoh, bodoh.. Ken akan membenciku..." Leo memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Apa aku menyukainya?! Ahhh... entahlah" Leo meraih tasnya Dan langsung keluar kelas menuju parkiran. Is langsung melesat menggunakan motor jadul -ralat. Motor sport warna hitam miliknya.

Ia melaju dengan cepat. Tidak peduli sumpah serapah dari pengendara lain. Entah dirinya sedang tidak peduli dengan keselamatannya sekarang. Ia memutar gasnya lebih cepat. Suara itu... **bruk**.

.

©Copyright –daeminjae

.

"Oi, Leo tidak masuk.. dan beritanya dia kenapa tidak ada yang tau."

 **Deg.** T-tidak m-masuk?. Gosip gosip itu langsung menyebar luas seantero sekolah. Tidak ada yang tau dia terkena apa sampai tidak masuk. Ken yang mendengar itu shock, ia tidak menyangkanya, 'apa mungkin Jung-san hanya main-main? Kenapa dia tidak sekolah?'. Pikiran kembali berkecamuk diotaknya. Padahal ia baru dua hari masuk disekolah ini. Sehari duduk sebangku dengan Leo, Hari dimana first kissnya dicuri. Padahal ia dengan Keiko hanya sebatas ciuman dipipi. Sial, Leo berani memagut bibir ini. Ken menggeleng keras. "Ayolah, kenapa ini berputar putar dipikiranku sih" batinnya.

.

 **Apa aku mencintainya?**

 **Apa orientasiku akan berubah?**

 **Jika benar, aku akan mendapat dosa yang besar.**

 **.**

Ken menatap sekeliling lagi. Masih banyak yang berbincang mengenai seorang Jung-san yang tidak masuk sekolah tanpa alasan. Telinganya tidak sengaja mendengar sebuah perkataan. "Katanya sudah banyak yang bertanya ke emailnya, bahkan diakun media sosialnya-".

Dia memutar otak cerdasnya. Mungkin dirinya perlu info kontak dari Leo. 'Mungkin kalau aku yang meng-email pasti dibalas. Haha, aku mulai kepedean.'

"-Mungkin Leo akan pindah sekolah karena ada idola baru-" Sudut bibir Ke langsung turun kebawah. Mungkin idol baru itu si niichan. 'Mana mungkin aku yang palsu ini menjadi idola. Dan kenapa Jung-san sampai pindah sekolah juga? Kan pasti disini masih banyak fansnya dia.'

"-Atau lebih tepatnya Kecelakaan? Atau parahnya dia sampai koma dalam jangka waktu yang lama? Astaga.. aku tidak dapat membayangkannya" Deg. Jantungnya berasa sudah tak berdetak. Rasa khawatirnya mulai keluar.

'Sebaiknya kutunggu besok. Jika dia tidak masuk lagi. Aku akan menghubunginya' Ken menetapkan hatinya, Leo sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga.

.

.

Ken sudah tiga hari ini duduk sendirian. Dan kesimpulannya Leo sudah tidak masuk selama 3 hari. Kalau tidak masuk tanpa izin dia dianggap membolos kan?

'Dirinya sudah membolos 3 hari semenjak itu. Apa boleh buat ini karena dirinya sendiri kan?' Ken mengulangi perkataannya berkali-kali. Lalu ia merasakan bahwa ponselnya bergetar. Ia langsung membuka kunci layar. Terpampang sebuah notifikasi email. Ken langsung membukanya.

 **From; Jung Leo**

 **To; Ken Lee**

 **Subject; Sorry**

 **Ini benar email milik Ken kan? Kalau iya aku ingin minta maaf soal kejadian itu. Aku tidak sadar melakukannya. Maafkan aku... kau mau memaafkannya kan?**

 **Ah ya, maaf baru membalas emailmu. Baru hari ini aku boleh memegang ponsel. Jika kau ingin menemuiku nanti aku kasih dimana tempatku berada sekarang.**

Ken bengong setelah membaca emailnya, sedetik kemudian kepalanya bisa mencerna isi email itu. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas entah mengapa. Dengan cepat ia membalas email itu.

 **From; Ken Lee**

 **To; Jung Leo**

 **Iya, aku Ken. Tenang saja Jung-san, aku bukan orang yang pendendam, aku sudah memaafkanmu.**

 **Tunggu, kenapa kau tidak boleh memegang ponsel? Jangan-jangan kauu... astaga.. kau ini. Berikan dimana alamatmu sekarang.**

Ken membaca pesannya sendiri yang telah dikirim itu hanya bisa tertawa, 'baka, kenapa bisa sangat chessy'. Selang beberapa menit balasan dari Leo hanyalah sebuah alamat dan pesan singkat 'nanti kuceritakan'. Ken langsung menatap jam analog yang tertera dipojok kanan atas, ia langsung berdecak saat melihatnya. "Sial, pulang sekolah masih satu jam lagi."

Ayolah, Ken sudah tak sabar menunggu pulang, bahkan ia sangat bersemangat saat suara bel yang cukup keras itu berbunyi nyaring. Ken ingin berteriak namun tidak jadi, ia menahannya karena ia masih punya malu. Ken langsung meraih tasnya setelah sang guru itu meninggalkan kelas. Ia melangkah keluar kelas. Tak sengaja ia melihat siluet Hakyeon yang tengah berdiri disamping gerbang sekolah.

"Nii-chan.. niichan..!" Ken berteriak sedetik sebelum Hakyeon ingin melangkahkan kakinya. Hakyeon menoleh, menatap Ken yang tengah berlari kearahnya. "Ada apa?" Hakyeon bertanya dengan lembut.

"Niichan, kau tau dimana letak alamat ini?" Ken menunjukkan ponselnya, lebih tepatnya email dari Leo. Hakyeon mengangkat alisnya, "Kenapa kau ingin kerumah sakit? Kau ingin menjenguk siapa?" Hakyeon berulangkali membaca pesan itu. Yang tertera adalah 'Rumah sakit X Dijalan Y, kamar 20, ada dilantai dua'. Ken terdiam, rumah sakit? Leo kecelakaan?.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung-" Ken menjawab pelan. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu… mungkin aku akan pulang malam" Lanjutnya. Hakyeon mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Jangan lupa, kereta terakhir jam sepuluh malam.". Ken tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan, ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Hakyeon.

.

©Copyright –daeminjae

.

Ken kembali mengecek alamat diponselnya. Kamar 20 lantai dua. Dengan pelan ia membuka pintu yang ada didepannya. Ia menengok kedalam. ia melihat orang yang duduk sila diranjang dengan perban yang membalut kepala bagian atasnya itu tengah mengupas sebuah mangga.

"Jung-san…"

Orang yang duduk itu menoleh kearah suara yang memanggil namanya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat Ken yang benar-benar datang. Ken membulatkan matanya melihat senyuman tipis itu, baru kali ini ia melihatnya. Tapi Ken segera menggeleng, 'Aku kan memang baru bertemu sekali dengannya, mungkin dia sering tersenyum tipis'.

" E-rr.. Jung-san, bisakah kau menjelaskan kenapa kau bisa masuk rumah sakit, dan menghasilkan balutan perban ini hah?" Ken mendekat kearah ke arah Leo dengan pandangan tajam. Leo langsung menjawab sambil terkekeh, "Kau seperti kekasihku saja, mengkhawatirkanku sampai segitunya". Kalian tau? Rona merah itu menghiasi pipi putih Ken. Wajahnya ia tundukkan karena malu. "A-aku t-tidak mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku hanya ingin tau saja." Ken berujar dengan nada gugup.

"Aku kecelakaan.", Dua kata itu membuat Ken terdiam. Hanya itu? Bahkan aku (Ken) ingin mendengar jawaban lebih panjang dari itu. "Hontou? Kenapa?".

"Karena... dirimu" Leo berucap, diwajahnya terdapat smirk yang sangatlah menakutkan. Untung saja Ken tidak melihatnya, mungkin jika melihatnya ia sudah berlari terbirit birit. Mungkin lebih parahnya ia tidak elihat kedepan dan jatuh karena terjedug tembok.

Ken terdiam mendengar itu. Apalagi ditambah kata yang selanjutnya, "Suki da, Daisuki Ken-chan". Ken tambah terdiam, tapi ini ditambah sebuah rona merah.

"E-rr _sumimasen a_ -aku tidak bisa, ada orang lain yang aku cintai." Ken menjawab itu dengan kepala yang ditundukkan. Ken terkejut, ini yerlalu cepat. Dan ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Leo untuk saat ini. Namun, suara itu. Suara tawanya membuat Ken mendongak menatap orang yang tengah duduk itu. Ia terpana melihat bibir itu tertarik keatas, dan gigi-gigi rapi itu terlihat sedikit menambah keterpanaan. Ia rasa

jantungnya kini mulai berdebar-debar, ditambah rona pipi itu semakin merah padam.

"K-kenapa kau tertawa Jung-san?" Ken memberanikan dirinya bertanya. Sungguh, tidak seperti orang-orang yang biasa ditolak cintanya. Leo berbeda.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya akan tetap mencintaimu, walau kedengarannya aneh. Tapi masih ada peluang untuk mencuri hatimu"

Deg, Ken tambah kaget mendengar itu. Mata itu, menunjukkan kalau saat ini memang dirinya tengah serius tanpa ada satupun candaan. Ken mengelus lehernya gugup, "Ah, a-ano..". Sial, aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, batin Ken memberontak.

Leo sudah mengangkat salah satu alisnya, bingung. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?". Ken semakin gugup sekarang, apa ia harus membongkar rahasianya.

"A-ano.. mungkin kau akan terkejut, aku adalah seorang-" Ken sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, mungkin setelah ini semua berakhir, kedoknya selama beberapa hari ini akan terbongkar, dan jika Leo mengatakan ke kepala sekolah, mungkin beasiswanya akan dicabut. Dan ia akan kembali ke jepang. Dan tidak ada lagi peluang untuk mendapat beasiswa.

"A-aku adalah seorang... laki-laki. Bukan perempuan seperti yang kau bayangkan" Suara Ken menjadi lirih saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu. Kalian tau? Seperti terkena petir disore yang panas ini. K-ken seorang laki-laki? Apa-apaan semua ini...

 _Flashback_

 _"A-apa benar ini apartementnya?" Ken memencet bel disamping pintu. Tak lama sebuah suara menyahut 'Siapa? Ada perlu apa?'. Ken menjawab menggunakan bahasa jepang, karena memang dirinya tidak terlalu fasih berbahasa korea,"Apa benar ini milik Cha Hakyeon?"._

 _Orang itu menggumankan kata yang Ken sendiri juga tidak memahaminya, 'Apa yang kau maksud? Tapi memang benar aku Cha Hakyeon'. Karena berbeda bahasa, Ken mengajak untuk berguman lewat bahasa indonesia -ralat. Inggris saja. (Ok. Karena Jae bad english, bhak. Nulisnya tetep jadi indo)_

 _Hakyeon membuka pintunya dan mengajak Ken masuk kedalam, juga dua koper besar milik Ken._

 _"Hajime mashite, watashi wa Ken desu, yoroshiku onegai shimasu -Perkenalkan, Saya Ken. Senang bertemu anda-" Ujar Ken saat Hakyeon sudah duduk terlebih dahulu disofa kecil depan TV. Ken membungkuk sembilanpuluh derajat. Wajah Hakyeon menjadi aneh saat sesudah Ken memperkenalkan dirinya._

 _"Ken? Kau yang mendapat beasiswa satu sekolah denganku kan? Tapi tunggu, kau bukan perempuan?" Hakyeon mengucapkan itu dengan nada yang tercampur aduk. Ken sendiri bingung saat Hakyeon mengucapkan itu? Perempuan? What the hell... Sejak kapan diriku berbah menjadi wanita._

 _"Eii.. kenapa kau mengatakan aku perempuan?". Tanpa aba-aba Hakyeon langsung berdiri dan pergi menuju apartement bagian lebih dalam. Disela ia berjalan dirinya berujar, 'tunggu sebentar, aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu'._

 _5 minutes later._

 _Hakyeon datang dengan dua buah seragam yang ditata rapi dan dibungkus dengan plastik bening. Ia menyerahkan salah satu bungkusan itu pada Ken._

 _Ken memandang bungkusan itu, dan memang ada sesuatu yang aneh, kenapa dibagian bawah seragam yang terlihat itu memiliki tekukan rapi yang cukup banyak. Jangan-jangan..._

 _Ken langsung membuka bungkusan seragam itu. Dan menarik seragamnya. Disana sudah terdapat tanda pengenal dari sekolah. Bertuliskan -Lee Ken dari tingkat 2 kelas 4. Ken menaruh tanda pengenal itu disampingnya. Dan dengan segera Ken menyibak bawahan seragam itu. Matanya langsung terbelalak. Kenapa ini pendek, dan berbentuk seperti rok?!. 'TIDAAKKK!'._

 _Tubuh Ken langsung terasa lemas sesudah melihat itu. Kenapa bisa seragam perempuan. Ia bahkan sudah mengisi formulir pendaftaran dengan benar._

 _"Ken, sebentar, waktu menuliskan diformulir... kau melingkari bagian kelamin yang mana?" Hakyeon mencoba bertanya, supaya Ken tidak terlihat tertekan karena ini. "Kalau tidak salah... tulisannya berbunyi 'yeoja'"_

 _"Oh.. pantas.. Yeoja itu perempuan. Seharusnya kau memilih lingkaran yang satunya. Dan ini sudah terlanjur... kau bisa berganti pakaian jika sudah kenaikan kelas."_

 _Flashback off._

 _._

.

Hening.

.

Setelah Ken menceritakan kejadian dimana dirinya bisa bercosplay menjadi seorang perempuan. Leo hanya diam, dan Ken tidak berani untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Ken. Pergi. Aku ingin sendiri" nada bicara Leo terdengar sangat datar, dingun, dan menusuk. Ken hanya bisa mengangguk, "Oyasumi~" lalu pergi keluar dari kamar.

Tubuh Ken merosot kebawah saat pintu itu sudah tertutup. Ia menelungkupkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya sudah sangat pusing sekarang. Dan akhirnya, Leo marah, dan memberitahukan ini ke kepala sekolah, hancur sudah.

.

.

©Copyright -daeminjae.

.

.

 **'Kembalilah kemari niichan, penyakit ayah kambuh'**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari berlalu...

Dan saat ini, Leo sudah diperbolehkan pulang, walau dikepalanya masih ada sebuah kapas yang ditetesi obat merah, dan direkatkan dengan satu plester.

Leo berdiri didepan cermin menatap dirinya sendiri. Leo menatap ponselnya yang bergetar berulang kali. Karena memang, setelah hari dimana dirinya mendapat penolakan, ia mematikan ponselnya dan baru mengaktifkannya tadi sebelum dirinya mandi. Ia buka locksreen miliknya, dan menatap notifikasi itu. 50 Email. Leo membulatkan matanya. Bukan karena ia mendapat 50 email tersebut. Karena, tigaperempat email tersebut yang mengirim adalah, seorang, Lee Ken.

Ponsel Leo masih tetap berbunyi, "Kenapa orang ini selalu mengirim email sih setiap hari" Leo menggerutu. Dan langsung memasukkan ponsel itu kesaku celananya. Dan dirinya keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Leo memaksa kepada ibunya untuk memperbolehkannya sekolah. Ibunya menggeleng, tidak memperbolehkan. Bukan Leo namanya kalau ia menyerah sekarang. Dirinya dan ibunya saling mengeluarkan sebuah kata yang pasti kalau mendengar jengah. 'Ya' dan 'tidak'. Seperti yang dilakukan anak-anak awam biasanya. Mereka mengucapkan itu terus menerus dalam debat. Lama kelamaan pun Leo sendiri jengah, dan dirinya langsung melangkah keluar tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

Leo sudah sampai disekolah. Ia langsung melesat menuju kelasnya. Saat dilorong tingkat 2, banyak siswa siswi yang menghadang jalannya, hanya untuk bertanya tentang kapas merah dikepalanya.

Leo berulang kali harus mengulang jawaban yang sama. Tapi tunggu, ada seorang siswa laki-laki yang tidak bertanya tentang kapas merah itu. "Kau yang bernama Leo kan? Akhirnya kau masuk juga.. ada titipan surat." Orang itu menyodirkan sebuah amplop kecil yang bergambar chopper kecil yang banyak. Leo menerimanya dengan wajah bingung, belum sempat dirinya ingin bertanya, orang yang memberikan itu sudah berlari menjauh. Meninggalkan Leo dengan hembusan angin pagi hari.

Leo duduk dibangkunya, ia memutar mutar amplop yang ia terima dari orang yang tak dikenal tadi. "Sebaiknya aku membacanya sebelum nanti bel masuk" Leo membatin.

 **Dear, Jung-san.**

 **Mungkin saat kau membacanya aku sudah kembali, atau mungkin belum? Haha, karena aku tidak tau kapan kau masuk. Sebelum aku menulis intinya... aku ingin bilang, Aku minta maaf soal penolakan itu. Aku saat itu masih sibuk memikirkan sebuah jawaban yang tepat. Dan saat itu aku masih mencintai seorang wanita dijepang, kekasihku sekarang. Dari dua tahun yang lalu... dan sekarang aku sudah memastikan jawaban yang benar dan sudah aku putuskan memang ini yang terbaik. Sudah, akan langsung keinti saja. Aku akan kembali ke Jepang. Dan tidak akan sekolah disini kembali, karena aku mencabut beasiswaku sendiri. Aku harus menjaga ayahku yang sedang sakit dirumah. Penyakitnya yang sudah lama tidak kambuh, kini mulai kambuh lagi. Jika aku belum berangkat... kau bisa datang ke bandara incheon, sebelum berangkat aku akan duduk ditempat tunggu. Dan aku akan berangkat pada tanggal 22, 30menit setelah pulang sekolah. Sayonara Jung-san! -Ken Lee.**

 **.**

 **Ai-**

 **.**

"Buka buku kalian, kita akan me-review tentang materi kemarin. Dan setelah itu kita akan tes ujian." Belum selesai Leo membaca suratnya, suara sang guru membuatnya mendongak dan langsung memasukkan asal surat itu kedalam tasnya.

- **shi iteru... Jung-san.**

 **.**

 **.**

©Copyright -daeminjae.

.

.

Yah, Bel itu.. Bel tanda pulang sekolah itu berbunyi. Leo segera keluar. Ia menatap hari dan tanggal diponselnya. Matanya langsung melebar senang, tanggal duapuluhdua itu adalah hari ini. Leo berlari keluar dari sekolah, dan menyetop sebuah taxi kuning dan langsung memberikan arahan untuk pergi ke bandara incheon.

Sang supir menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan standar. Tapi, setelah beberapa menit Leo menyuruhnya untuk mempercepat lajunya. Leo berulang kali mengecek jam diponselnya, 10 menit berlalu, 15 menit berlalu. Tidak sampai sampai, Leo dalam hati terus menggerutu, 'Seberapa jauh sih sekolah dengan bandara'.

Ban mobil mulai melambat, dan berhenti. Leo yang merasakan keberhentian itu langsung menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, "Sial.. jalannya macet". Kakinya terus ia ketuk-ketukan, gelisah. Waktu semakin berlalu. Leo semakin gelisah, ia menutup kedua matanya dna menghembuskan nafasnya sekali lagi.

"Pak, masih seberapa jauh dari sini sampai kebandara?" Leo menanyakan itu karena dirinya sudah tidak bisa menunggu. 9 menit duduk menunggu lowongan jalan yang hanya maju sekitar duapuluh senti setiap menitnya.

"Mungkin sekitar satu kilometer dari sini-" belum selesai pak sopirnya berucap, Leo langsung menyodorkan argo yang tertera. Sebelumnya ia juga meminta maaf karena memotong ucapannya. Leo menutup pintu taxi itu dengan pelan. Wajahnya langsung berubah datar saat melihat betapa ramainya hari ini. Leo menerobos sela-sela kecil didepan ataupun belakang mobil agar bisa sampai kepinggir.

"Aku harus berlari agar sampai bandara secepat mungkin. Waktu tinggal lima menit lagi.. fighting!" Leo langsung berlari cepat. Kadang ia menambrak orang yang lewat didepannya. Itu membuatnya harus membungkuk untuk minta maaf.

.

1 menit berlalu..

2 menit berlalu...

5 menit berlalu...

.

.

Suara pesawat take off itu terdengar keras ditelinganya. Ia terlambat... D-dia sudah... pergi...

Langkah kaki Leo memelan. Keringat ditubuhnya masih saja mengalir. Angin yang tiba tiba berhembus kencang itu menjadi saksi bahwa pesawat itu sudah terbang.

Leo menyeret kakinya untuk duduk dikursi tunggu. Leo menyandarkan punggungnya kesandaran. Ia lelah, berlari sejauh satu kilometer dalam waktu lima menit, ah tidak, tadi salam enam menit. Leo hanya berharap, semoga pesawat itu bukan yang dinaiki Ken. Dan pesawat yang menuju jepang delayed. Leo menutup kedua matanya, ia salah. Ia salah karena ia menonaktifkan ponselnya. Mungkin jika dirinya mengaktifkan ponselnya, ia tidak berada dibandara ini. Ia akan mengendap keluar dari rumah sakit untuk menemui Ken dihari-hari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Uhuk..

.

Leo menoleh karena suara orang batuk itu. Dirinya terkaget karena ia tidak duduk sendirian. Disampingnya duduk seorang laki-laki dengan backpack yang menutupi punggungnya. Sebuah topi rajut berwarna putih yang bertolak belakang dengan warna rambutnya. Celana selututnya dan kemeja kotak-kotak itu juga. Didepannya ada sebuah koper dengan sebuah stiker bergambar chopper berukuran sedang dipojok bawah. Orang itu menunduk, jadi sulit untuk melihat wajahnya

Deg. Leo teringat, Ken memberinya sebuah surat dengan amplop bergambar chopper. Jangan-jangan...

"Ken, itu kau?" Leo bertanya. Orang yang ditanya terlihat kaget. Karena bahunya yang tadi seperti tersentak. Orang itu melirik kesamping. Llu menunduk lagi, kini semakin menunduk.

"Ken, itu benar kau kan?" Leo kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya. Kali ini orang itu menoleh kesamping. Orang itu hanya tersenyum tipis, "Jung-san.. ternyata kau sudah sembuh".

Kali ini Leo yang tersentak, ini pertama kali ia melihat Ken yang bukan menjadi wanita. Kawaii, tidak ada bedanya dengan saat dia menjadi perempuan. "Baka!" Ujar Leo datar. "Baka, baka, baka!".

Ken menatap Leo sendu. "Aku memang bodoh, tapi kau sendiri juga bodoh!" Ken membalas perkataan Leo dengan sedikit berteriak. Untuk pertama kali dirinya bisa merasa senang saat dia dicintai. Bahkan saat didinya bersama Keiko, ia tidak bisa merasa senang seperti ini. Apa karena dirinya yang menjadi seme?

Leo mendekat tangannya terulur untuk memeluk Ken disampingnya, ia sangat senang karena Ken masih disini. Walau kenyataan tidak akan berubah, Ken akan tetap pulang kejepang dalam waktu dekat.

Ken menyandarkan kepalanya diceruk leher Leo, ia menghirup aroma parfum milik Leo yang memabukkan itu. Ia melakukannya dua kali, hingga air matanya tiba-tiba mengalir. "Kau... sudah membaca pesanku? Apa kau sudah tau jawaban yang pasti tentang pernyataanmu waktu itu?" Ken berujar disela tangisnya, membuat suaranya menjadi terdengar lucu.

"Aku belum selesai membaca, pak guru sudah dikelas, aku ingin mendengar jawaban langsungnya darimu sendiri.. dan sudah cukup, kau jangan menangis" Leo mengusap punggung itu. Ken membalas pelukan Leo. Tangisnya mulai memelan. "Haruskah?" Leo mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ken terdiam sejenak, wajahnya memerah. Untung Leo tidak melihatnya.

"A-Aku.. me-mencintaimu Jung-san" Ujar Ken pelan, ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Leo tersenyum tipis. Lalu melepas pelukannya.

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Ken, hembusan nafas itu saling beradu, "Aku juga mencintaimu Ken...". Bibir itu menyatu, melepaskan rasa yang mereka rasakan. Dengan landasan sebuah cinta.

.

.

 **Jung-san tidak akan tertarik denganku jika aku tidak berpenampilan seperti perempuan -Ken.**

 **Aku tidak menyesal mencintai seorang Ken. Walau dia pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu yang besar... dan tanpa itu, kita tidak akan bersatu -Leo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END~**

Hey~ ada yang menunggu kelanjutan ff ini? Hayooo.. Sebagai refreshing sebelum masuk sekolah haha, Jae post malem sebelum masuk.. kita akan meninggalkan liburan semester kali ini waks.

Thanks yang udah review dibagian prolognya^^ maafkan Jae yang men-sengaja buat prolog.. gomen..

Last word, Maukah kalian mereview kembali?


End file.
